


People can change

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Here's solid proof.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss
Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036548





	People can change

Our story starts in Dudley and Piers Dursley's house, their daughter Delilah is home for the holidays.

Dudley asked, "Have you stopped bullying that boy?"

Delilah said, "What boy, dad?"

Piers scowled. "You know what boy, the one you bully every day."

Delilah corrected him, "Used to."

Dudley gasped. "You stopped bullying him?"

Delilah nodded and told them, "I'm nearly sixteen years old and I only just realised something. You were always right. Bullying comes from another place and... and this time it came from a place of love."

Piers smirked slightly. "You love the boy you used to bully?"

Delilah stomped on his foot to cries of pain and gritted her teeth. "Yeah, that's right. It must be like your cousin, dad. Harry Plopper or whatever his name is. He used to be bullied by this boy and then one day, they married each other. This... This boy has a name by the way, dads."

Dudley insisted, "Well, what is it?"

Delilah responded, "Mark, Mark Thomas."

Piers smiled. "Is he a Muggle-born like you, Del?"

Delilah stated, "He's a half-blood actually. His dads are the same."

Dudley inquired, "Dads?"

Delilah grinned which was a rare occurrence. "That's right, he has two dads just like me."

Piers beamed, "That's wonderful, Del."

Delilah said, "You're right more often than you're given credit for, dads."


End file.
